


Wait For It

by fishnet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, SmutSwap 2019 Treat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishnet/pseuds/fishnet
Summary: John knows Ronon's going to make him wait.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_b_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_b_w/gifts).



“How are you doing, Sheppard?” Ronon asks casually, leaning back on the couch next to him.

“I’m fine,” John says. He’s had a few beers, and there’s a tickle in his groin that’s telling him he’d be more comfortable if he could get up and piss, but he’s on top of it.

“Good,” Ronon says. He sounds amused. “We’ll just hang out.”

They’re watching some kind of movie, but it’s hard for John to pay attention to what’s on when he keeps thinking about where this is going. They’ve done this a few times before, and he’s jerked off a lot thinking about it in between times. It’s hard for him to believe that he gets to do this, but apparently he does, because apparently they’re doing it right now.

The tickle in his groin is becoming an insistent itch. It would feel pretty good to get up and piss right now.

He isn’t going to get to do that, not yet. He has a hard-on, and it’s going to be a while before he gets to do anything about that, either. 

“You’re not paying attention,” Ronon says.

“A little hard to right now,” John admits.

“Because you have to piss.”

“Yeah,” he says hoarsely. He can feel the urgency increasing when he moves. He definitely has to go.

“Too bad,” Ronon says, with that little smile that makes him crazy. “You can hold it a lot longer than this.” He hands John another beer, and John drinks it down.

It keeps distracting him all the way through the movie, because he keeps checking in with himself, thinking about whether he needs to piss more than he did a few minutes ago (the answer is always “yes”) and how long he can hold it (the answer is always “longer than this”). He tries to think about the movie, but he can’t make himself care about the movie. He keeps thinking _need to go take a piss_ and then thinking _right, we’re not doing that_. 

By the time the movie’s over, he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. His bladder aches with the strain, and the urge to empty it is like a hot shiver though his groin every time he shifts his weight on the couch. It feels incredibly good, but he’s started thinking about the fact that he’s still got to get from the couch to the toilet when they’re done playing. “If you don’t let me go piss, I’m going to make a mess on the floor.”

“Maybe I want you to do that.”

He’s breathing hard, and he leans his head back. He likes the idea a lot more than he expected, but admitting that is more than he can do, right now. “I can wait.”

“Sure you can.”

He tries, shifting his hips. Bending forward makes it worse, sending a cramp through his bladder. For a moment, he can feel himself about to lose it a little. He holds on ruthlessly, knowing that the moment he starts, it’ll pour out of him in a flood.

“You can go longer,” Ronon says, and reaches to unfasten his fly. With his cock in Ronon’s hand, he’s breathing like he’s running. He can’t ( _he wants to_ ) piss with Ronon holding him like this. Instead Ronon starts jerking him off, slow strokes that send little shocks through his groin every time Ronon’s hand pushes up.

It takes a long time, because he can’t relax when he’s struggling not to piss. Trying not to means holding back as hard as he can, even when the urge to come becomes another kind of ache. His cock feels supersensitive, Ronon’s hand working up and down his shaft. Every stroke makes the urge to piss peak and then retreat.

He can’t let go, but eventually he starts to really believe that he’s not going to have to. Ronon isn’t going to stop, and sooner or later he’s going to come no matter how hard he tries to hold back. Just like sooner or later he’s going to piss, even if that means doing it all over the floor. He’s going to get the things he wants even some unhelpful part of himself can’t stop trying to fight them.

The hot, shivery feeling up and down the length of his shaft as Ronon works him is making him crazy. He can feel his balls tightening, and he still can’t let go, but it’s going to happen anyway. He wants it so badly, he wants all of this so badly, there aren’t any words for how much he wants.

Ronon speeds up his hand, and John makes a little noise, because the faster jolts are going straight to his straining bladder, and he’s torn between the urge to piss and the urge to come, and he fights both of them, his hands in fists, and he’s not sure which one is about to happen to him until the orgasm starts.

He groans and comes, and it’s such a _relief_ , and then the moment afterwards, he’s aware of how much more intense the urge to piss is now. He’s softening in Ronon’s hand, and there’s nothing he has to push against to empty himself, now. All he has to do is let go.

His bladder aches, and the urge is coming in waves, and he wants so badly to release all that pressure. “Can’t hold it much longer,” he rasps.

“As long as you can,” Ronon says, and he _strains_ , but it’s coming over him in huge hot surges, and he feels the first trickle, can’t hold it back, and then Ronon spreads his hand low over his belly. He makes some kind of noise and arches up just a little into the touch, and Ronon bears down right over his aching bladder, and it feels like everything in his groin is clamping down, and everything he’s been holding back comes spraying out of him in a flood.

He pisses on the floor with his cock in Ronon’s hand, and all he can think about is how incredible the relief is, all that urgency gone as the hot stream rushes out of him. It feels like it’s going to go on forever, and when it starts to slacken, he strains to empty himself completely, until the last drops spatter to the floor. He feels light, like tension he’s been holding back for longer than these few hours has poured out of him and is gone.

Ronon rubs his back, and he lets himself relax into the touch, not trying to fight anything anymore. 

“Sorry about the mess,” John says eventually.

Ronon doesn’t look sorry at all. “Next time, you can fuck me first,” he says. He’s obviously hard, and John can think of things he’d like to do about that, although maybe they should clean up first.

He’s not sure how any of this is something he gets to have, but right now, he’s not complaining.


End file.
